Jose Carioca Sneezes
Donald Duck and Jose Carioca ran away from Scar the Lion as fast as they could before he could take off their suits, bow ties, and hats. The duck and the parrot ran from the vineyard and into a small tool shed. There, the found a watering can and jumped into it so that Scar couldn't find them. At last, Donald and Jose were safe and sound. "This is the place all right," Donald said to Jose. "Now let's keep quiet. If we need to breathe, then let's do it softly." But Jose couldn't help it. He felt a tickle in his beak. "Uh-oh!" "What's wrong with you?" "I think I'm gonna sneeze!" Jose stuttered. Scar walked into the tool shed, looking for Donald and Jose. "I know those birds are here somewhere." he said, "And I'll make sure I'll make no mistake about that!" He rummaged through some flower pots. Inside the watering can, Jose was still sputtering, as if he was going to sneeze. "Quiet!" Donald whispered harshly, putting a finger under his beak, "Do you want him to find us?!" "No," said Jose. "But thanks, Donald. I'm all right now." And Donald removed his finger from his beak. Scar was still looking for the duck and parrot and rummaging through the flower pots. "Come on and show yourselves, you wee beasties." he said, "If I don't find you here..." Inside the watering can, Jose couldn't hold in his sneeze anymore. "Ah...ah...ah...ah...ah...ah...ah...ah...ah...ah..." "Oh, no!" Donald gasped. At that instant, Jose sneezed loudly! "Aaaaahhhhh...Ah...AH-CHOO!!" The sound of the sneeze caused both him and Donald to escape the watering can and knock it over. Scar saw that. "What the-? Stop! Stop thieves!" Then Donald and Jose escaped through the window, upsetting two of the flower pots. Scar tried to put his paw upon the duck and parrot, but the window was too small for him. At last, Donald and Jose ran back through the vineyard, escaping Warren. By now, the duck and parrot were out of breath. "Did we lose him?" Jose asked between heavy pants. "Uh-huh." Donald breathed. Then they came to a big gate with a key stuck in its keyhole. "Oh, YOU go ahead, Donald." Jose said. "I'll try." Donald said. He jumped up, but he couldn't quite reach the key. So he stopped and said to a mini hammer, who was holding bags of beans, "Excuse me, miss. Could you please tell us the way to the gate?" The mini hammer didn't respond because it had huge mouthfuls of beans in its mouth. "Oh, please help us!" begged Jose. The mini hammer only squeaked several times, yet unintelligibly, because it had the beans in its mouth. It juggled the three bags of beans. Donald and Jose couldn't understand a word it was saying. The mini hammer squeezed through a hole in the gate, still mumbling and carrying the beans. That made Donald and Jose so sad. Tears rolled down their cheeks. "But which way?" asked Jose. Then he and Donald began to cry, hoping there would be someone to help them, get back to Gideon's hideout. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan series Category:Sad Scenes Category:X Sneezes